SUEÑO::::
by KAKASHI TE AMO
Summary: Sueño era lo que tenia,y lo unico que queria era dormir.Aunque Si venia algien mejor.  Shikatema.  ONE SHOT


Bueno esto se me ocurrió el lunes cuando al ver que eran las dos no pasaba nada y hasta las 5 y media no iban a venir mis padres a remplazarme. Al final de escribir este one-shot, o a la mitad apareció el que me traía los helados, que aunque esta bueno, era gay, ToT todo me pasa a mí.

Pero parece que Para Shikamaru no Termino Tan mal...

SUEÑO...

Sueño era lo único que tenía, solo quería dormir. No pensaba que trabajar sería tan aburrido y problemático, a la vez. No era tan difícil, solo tenía que abrir a las 11:30, aunque a veces abría a las 12, y quedarse hasta las 5 o 6 que llegaran sus padres, y si venia alguien atender. Pero ese lunes no venía nadie, recién iba a ser las 2, y todavía le faltaba, mejor era no pensar cuanto le faltaba. Sabía que los lunes se vendía poco por culpa del fin de semana, Ya que ningún ninja salía de misión por lo cual no necesitaban medicina. Pero aun así alguien se tendría que haber caído y raspado o alguien se olvidó de comprar provisiones para la misión, pero parecía que no, había mas silencio en la tienda, que en un cementerio por la noche.

Pedía que viniera alguien, quien sea, el que repartía las cosas, un cliente, un nene a molestarlo y romper todo o aunque sea un ladrón, si estaba desesperado, por lo menos si venia un ladrón tendría diversión, aunque sea por un rato.

No sabía porque había dejado las misiones, quizás por problemáticas, pero por lo menos no eran tan aburridas, como estar sentado en el pequeño living esperando que alguien viniera.

El ruido de la campanilla, al abrirse la puerta lo alerto, se puso de pie velozmente y salió del pequeño espacio que tenía para el lejos de los clientes, y fue a atender lo más rápido que pudo.

El quería que viniera alguien pero porque tenía que ser precisamente ella, porque tenía que ser esa mujer problemática.

_hola vago, ¿qué haces?

_Nada-_como siempre pensó_-¿qué necesitas?

-Ah sí, espera que tengo una lista-_busco dentro de uno de sus bolsillos_-acá esta, quiero, Píldoras de alimento, pomada para las cortadas, pomada para los golpes, y otra para lo que mierd... Diga acá, y por ultimo un Test de embarazo.

Shikamaru quedo con su mandíbula desencajada por lo dicho por Temari, el había escuchado bien, o ella le había pedido un Test de embrazo, no seguro que había escuchado mal.

_que fue lo último que dijiste, es que acaso alguno de tus hermanos dejo embarazada a alguien-_suspiro esperando que la respuesta fuera un SI._

_no el test es para mí-_y sonrió_

Como podía estar tan tranquila, no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo y de que sus hermanos la matarían y al padre del hijo que esperaba. Pero no le iba a ser esperar o terminaría muerto.

Cuando le trajo las cosas, tuvo que preguntar, no aguantaba más la duda.

_ ¿De quién es?

_de quien es ¿QUÉ?-_dijo Temari haciéndose la tonta_

_El hijo que estas esperando

_Ah ESO-_Rio_-todavía no sé si estoy embarazada, pero si lo estuviera, de quien va hacer, de la persona con la que estoy saliendo hace casi un año.

Temari no dijo nada más, pago lo que había comprado y salió, dejando a Shikamaru, mas confundido que antes, estaba loca, como estaba tan tranquila sabiendo que estaba esperando un hijo suyo, o por lo menos lo sospechaba. Claro que sus hermanos no la iban a matar, y menos sabiéndola embarazada, pero a cambio a quien iban a matar era a él. Kankuro lo primero que le dijo fue

_FLASH BACK_

Que silencio como lo había convencido Temari de hacer eso, estaba loca. Pero el silencio no duro mucho ya que fue roto, o mejor dicho, destrozado por Kankuro.

_así que estas saliendo con mi hermana-_dijo mientras él y Gaara tomaban algo que parecía ser te preparado por Temari, quien se había escapado a su habitación dejando solo a Shikamaru junto con sus hermano_s- Te advierto que si llegas a dejar a mi hermana embarazada antes de que se casen, primero te castro, luego te casas con mi hermana-Gaara apoyaba todo con movimientos de cabeza afirmativos-y luego te mato y Ten seguro que Gaara me ayudara.

Las palabras de Kankuro hicieron que Gaara se atragantara con lo que estaba tomando, mientras Shikamaru, escupía todo lo que tenía en su boca en ese momento

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Así que ya se podía ir despidiendo de su amigo, y empezar a rezar.

X_X_X_X_X_

Afuera de la casa que compartían Temari y Shikamaru en Kanoha, se encontraba ella con su bolsa en la mano derecha. Abrió la puerta y entro

Saco el test de embarazo de la bolsa, luego de la caja y lo arrojo a la basura y luego comenzó a reír. Se acordaba de la cara de el al pedirle el, al pedirle la prueba de embarazo. Ella estaba bien, ya le había venido antes de ir a la farmacia, aunque ella lo sabía, pero el vago de Shikamaru no.

Pero con el susto que se llevó creyéndola embarazada, El maldito, y adorable vago llorón, ya no se olvidaría más de usar protección, por lo menos hasta casarse, si era que apreciaba su vida un poquito aunque fuera.

Tomo las llaves y se preparó de vuelta para ir a la farmacia, y haría que se acordara de usar protección, Total sus padres no aparecerían hasta las 5 y no habría clientes por ser lunes.

Tendrían por lo menos dos horas para sacarse el aburrimiento mutuamente. Tomo una pastilla, para que se le fuera su compañera de una vez por mes, cerró la puerta del departamento y lo fue a buscar cuando llego abrió la puerta cambio el cartel a serado y en cuanto Shikamaru a pareció se le tiro en sima

Tota si esa era el último día de su amiguito, lo haría sentirse bien por lo que restaba de su jornada.

Después de todo ya no quería dormir

Bueno sé que quedo corto pero, yo soy de esas personas que si un One-shot es muy largo se distraen y como sé que hay gente que le pasa lo mismo los hago cortos, pero porque sean cortos no significa que sean menos buenos.

Eso le pasa por no acordarse de cuidarse, buena esa Temari, yo quiero una de esas pastillas, bueno escribir este fic me saco un poco el aburrimiento, pero no el sueño.

Yo No quiero saber cuánto falta para que me remplacen...

Ls quiero, cuídense y chicos no sean como Shikamaru

ShikaTema-canon... La mejor pareja...


End file.
